Wrap brackets are specialized connectors that are used to secure tubes or hoses to vehicles such as an engine, transmission, frame, body part or any other part of the vehicle. Examples of parts that may be attached with wrap brackets include but are not limited to fuel lines, brake lines, hydraulic hoses, vacuum lines, coolant tubes, HVAC lines, and the like.
One problem with wrap brackets is that they may include one or more clamp parts and a grommet that either must be assembled on an assembly line or may be shipped pre-assembled as part of a parts-in-assembly (PIA). PIA refers to subassemblies that are supplied to an assembly line that include one or more parts and associated brackets and connectors. Wrap brackets are assembled over elongated lines or tubes by opening the bracket and assembling a grommet into the bracket and around the line or tube either as a PIA subassembly off-line or may be assembled on the assembly line. While this approach is effective in many applications, in some applications there is a need to temporarily attach the wrap bracket assembly to the vehicle as an assembly aid before the bracket is permanently secured to the vehicle.
A wrap bracket may be required to be preassembled as part of a PIA to a vehicle on an assembly line. The PIA may be unwieldy and difficult to hold in position while fasteners are used to secure the PIA assembly to the vehicle. In some applications, there is a need to temporarily affix the wrap bracket to the vehicle while other assembly steps are performed.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.